Alec Gutzwiller
'''Alec Victor Gutzwiller' is a fictional character from Jane Hoop Elementary series. He is a second male superhero child character. Alec was first appears into the first book in the series, The First (1991). He become friends over Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille. Alec had a relationship over to Danny's cousin, Naudia once they both had their first crush. He was an sidekick with Danny Gorden of The Gutzwiller family, a unknown family that it would make his response. Along with Danny, Rebecca, Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Goldenman, Mayor and Miss Watson, he is a member of the Jane Hoop Elementary hero. The character of Alec Gutzwiller usually receives little recognition, whilst the central character Danny's fame usually puts him at the center of attention instead. This sometimes creates a rift between the two friends. Alec is present in most of the action throughout the series due to his friendship with Danny. Alec's has his signed word by calling an bodies when always saying it. Christensen stated that Alec's signed word was "Dude" once he was a only popular boy. Character Development According to Christensen, Alec was a son-born-hero, he is internationally became best friends with Danny Gorden and Rebecca Henry, when first meet them, and supost he is the one hot-shot. Usually, became also with Cory Berning and Jaquille Short.1 Alec make his defeats, he wasn't afraid of everything, would first happen in the third book, ''The Magic Ball''. Alec starts on some relationship with Danny and Rebecca, both helping together as a team.1 In second, on his argument with Rebecca, Alec and Rebecca mixes strength between strong and health, they both telling each other to apologies. In fifth, argument with Danny, but could lose his leader, after Danny attacking his friends by Catgirl to provided killing Danny and Alec with others to Catwoman. This character, Alec was a sidekick only behind the leader, Danny Gorden. 1 Appearance(s) ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' Alec first appears, as his parents, giving his birth date on June 30, 1993 and were giving superpowers from the sunlight of the First. While growing up, he joins the team with his new friends Danny, Cory and Jaquille as they team up to become superheroes together while battling against alien Rebecca, who manages to take shelter. During the time, Alec has a crush on Danny's cousin, Naudia. During the battle against Catwoman, Alec helps the gang to rescue Rebecca as he made her drink out of normal spell undoing hating spell, causing Rebecca turns back to normal, and help onto The First to protect. Later after the battle, Alec kisses Naudia when she written into her diary. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' Alec disagrees with Danny when trying to save the lost kid inside the video game Kirk Waters because it was a dangerous world. But Danny must do because his parents are worried sick about him, and will not lose their son in the game forever. Alec than went with Danny, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille inside the video game where they were trying to save Kirk and destroy the virus in the video game. After destroying the virus, Alec offers Kirk to come with them, but decided to stay because it's the place he really lives. When Kirk has chosen his decision, Alec press the end button and lead them back to the real world. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' Alec was on a long fight after taking over their own way with Rebecca while battling against the moster. Alec contain to be impress with Danny after won the trophy, when he starts witting him most and recognize that he will not be angry that he did never had won a trophy yet only want to show to Danny that it was really his. Alec agrees with Danny that he and Alec would find the stolen trophy that was stolen from last night however telling that Catwoman might used the power to transformed it into a man covered in gold. Alec would take himself to the base shocking that Rebecca and Alec that telling Mayor and Miss. Watson about Goldenman that he was Danny's trophy like a family. It would find out that Alec would figure out that he and Danny would have a fight with Goldenman. While fighting, Rebecca warned the boys to take covered to the base and Alec would tell her that he have to be Danny's grandfather. Danny thinks he was not but Alec would be right if the Goldenman would be his godfather. Once Rebecca talks with Alec while telling secret for the Goldenman. Until now, while Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped, he belongs to Danny shocking Alec and Rebecca and his friends. After teaming him on their side, Alec and Rebecca eventually apologies. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' Alec spent the summer with his friends as he training with them for battle practices at the gym during a break. Meanwhile, The Magic Ball has crash onto Morphin the Power. Alec starts working with Danny and Rebecca and Cory and Jaquille searching for a weapon, before stopping Catwoman. He gets his results for his rules to Mayor tells him the truth about The Magic Ball for people granting their own wish before Alec and friends starting practice. Goldenman says it would be dangerous to make source of powers. Built that cannot able to find his other strength built to used defeating on Catwoman. But when using his first magic, thinking would wished to become extra stronger, when wouldn't since he battles with Goldenman since last time. But to himself, he can starts when saving Naudia from danger still to be stronger. Alec goes on the adventure with his friends, Danny, Rebecca, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia while on their way to save Cincinnati in the world. Catwoman defends on the spell to used the Magic Ball being takes off that frozen people. Belle used the magic ball and freezes Alec to rest while never to unfreeze until he would die after that she would messed up with Alec while being knocked away. Alec was frozen by Belle from The Magic Ball. Naudia, that she could able to save Alec by Belle, but she was caught frozen next. They both when both still when loving at each other, when both would lost their true love. While Naudia and Alec freezes, staying at the Base to be protected as Naudia accidentally sacarfised herself saving Alec. She and Alec eventaully both got unfrozen by Danny after Catwoman gets defeated and saves his friends includes that Danny gets Alec the Magic Ball wishes to recreate The Gangs' base and wishes Catwoman and her pals goes to jail. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' Alec contains that he gave his young friend, Alice Kingston her special surprise for her birthday and with her father at the carnival of King's Island. Rebecca tells them the truth for Giant Egg falling from space for 1600 years ago, Evan. Alec and friends remains to steps on their away become a member of the army to defend themselves however must fight off with the clone. Alec gets his clone for his powerful and strong, Clone Alec that Alec was even stronger than him. With Catwoman's second rise to power, the Morphin the Power was reconvened, and must search for The Crystal Power to help. Alec became a member of sorts, though he was too young to be a full-fledged member. His entire family belonged to the Order. It came as a surprise to everyone, even Alec, when he was made a Perfect Novel before the beginning of the school year. At the same time, Alec at his girlfriend, Naudia wrote him a letter urging him to cut ties with Danny and Alec immediately dismissed, therefore, he is having feelings with Rebecca Henry, everyime he sees Naudia's absences, causes him to find someone else, as they shortly broke up. Alec gets his new powers with his friends at the planet Morphin the Power however gets his most strongest power in the world that Alec gets much strength and could only be faster than Danny, when his powers were involved out of second power. Dacia gave Alec same power with blue when giving him the power of "Fire". When returning to the base, originally spies by Catwoman and the Clones when taking them in jail, trapped where Alec talking to Cory and Jaquille when they give up. All three when arguing, including Rebecca and Danny. The team eventually continued their work and saved the world. Alec stopped have feelings for Rebecca and decided to find someone else, but fears that his relationship with Naudia may become dust. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' Alec, who has grown taller and muscular, became shocked when he heard of David Kingston's wife, Janet's murder, and is discovering who killed her from the past. Alec gets invited into the Dance Party, he starts letting Rebecca became his dance partner, but he was too jealous to dance already have a dance partner with Danny, Rebecca feels sorry for Alec, he would dance himself, is because learns to hip-hop himself trying letting Naudia dance with her. Danny, Alec's best friend and leader of Jane Hoop Elementary, gets kidnapped by Catgirl while putting him on a evil spell of the spell of Turbo of Catland, causing him to attack him and his friends. Alec refuses to get him back because he is his best friend and doesn't want to lose him. Worried, Alec flees Rebecca, Alice, and Jack and McKenzie to go on a journey to rescue Danny, Blaze and his family from Catwoman before Danny is set to marry at a young age to Catgirl, who dropped out of school to help her mother to take over the world. Before rescuing him, he and Rebecca were possessed by the power of Catwoman's volcano, who is restored by Blaze and his wife Martha. After the final battle, Alec agrees to go on a journey with his two best friends Danny and Rebecca to search for three remaing objects to destroy the Final Rush from falling. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' Alec, who has grown a mustache and is even more taller and muscular, starts agree to enjoy his day while at the Dinner Party in his Black Suit and Jeans while celebrating his birthday. Alec has think of his idea; he asks Naudia, that he and she were about to get married. Their plans is to interested their university of their first marriage and hero. Meanwhile, while the girl name, Heather Woods gets trapped into the building fire, he has a chance saving her, meanwhile, he accidentally dates with her, causes him by cheating on Naudia, meanwhile, she saws him kissing with Heather, and broke up with him and their marriage for good. In the final battle, Alec journeys with Danny and Rebecca as they start to go to three places - Morphin the Power, Evan's World and Turbo of Catland - to find all three objects - The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power - to destroy the Final Rush. Within it, they were kidnapped by Catwoman, as she stole The Magic Ball from them. Meanwhile, they sneak out, without the Magic Ball, as she places it for safty. They continue on searching for The Crystal Power, which they caught it and head back to Cincinnati to get the Magic Ball. While searching for the final piece of the Magic Ball after Catwoman and Danny broken in into pieces, Rebecca and Alec both appears to be having feelings for each other as they kissed, causing Danny to threaten him. Thus, Rebecca convince to Danny that she loves him more than Alec, where he feels guilty of being in another relationship and used his powers to make himself and Rebecca and Danny to forget about them kissing, incase he don't want to hurt Naudia again. As Luke Watson is trying to kill Cory, Alec stabs him in the back with The Black Buzzer, killing him. Alec finds his way to save the world and marrying to Naudia but failed and Danny saved everything. Epilogue 2 years after Catwoman's death, Alec and Naudia have been married for two years and has finally gave birth to two children - Ala, who they are sending off to her first year at Base, and a younger son named Alan. Meanwhile, Heather and Alec have broke up. Years later, Alec retired being a superhero, and letting his and Naudia's children to become one of them along with Danny and Rebecca's child. Family Character's Appearance Personal Life Alec is a sidekick of Danny as well as his best friend. He refers have arm muscles, most of the veins coming through his body, Gutzwiller works 3 hours in gym, when he was 13 years old. In the fourth book, he was a good sport like playing "basketball", and often as a good rapper and hip-hop dancer at the hip-hop dance party into the sixth book. He often loved playing "Paintball" with Danny, Cory, Jaquille and Robert into the fifth book.1 In the fourth book, Alec works on his strength into the gym at the second chapter. He also kisses Naudia too many times. Appearance Christensen introduces Alec as "tall, thin and gangling, with big hand, thick hair and only small teeth." Alec has the brownish red flaming straight thick hair including hair growing much longer, within his longer hair style. Alec portrayed by having his hair cut. And is indeed one of Danny's tallest schoolmates as a grown up, he grows he starts having mustache as a facial hair on his lip and on cheeks, even outgrowing some of his older brothers. Rita Christensen states in the novels that Alec has freckles, but Ben Linkin, the actor who plays Alec, has none. Christensen has also stated that Alec has brown eyes. Alias of Alec is "Alex Gutzwiller", who appears into the series finale finally. Alec was born in the United States on June 30, 1993 with Mr. and Miss. Gutzwiller the middle son with his youngest sister, Olivia and his older brother. His middle name was Victor instead that his grandpa's name was Victor, which was not appear in the film only in the second book.1 By fourth book, his hair grow much longer than Rebecca's, but not make a relationship due of Naudia's absent, as Alec's hair was same long from fifth, but in final book, he grows a mustache, because already growing as old teenager and hair little grows real longer. His hair is length as long as Rebecca. Christensen states Alec changes his appearance from the fifth book, actually, she says "he grows a mustache from that book but half-some mustache from the fourth book and hair growing longer from fourth, and when getting his haircut". Christensen make out "Alec grows up to became a man". Naudia thinks that "Alec has the beautiful brown eyes".1 Skills Alec was a Strong Boy who since was been tricked living on his Planet Island. Alec has brown hair and eyes and weight 10 pounds. Morphin the Power's announcement, Alec remain have powerful skills and was even runs faster than Danny and stronger than Danny. Linkin explains of Alec "he has his hot ways, catches his own style, that's hot". Alec remain with his superpower skills to fly and starts when has heat vision from eyes and avoid to use super punch on one of his fist and carried heavy object even on cars. Like a friendship with his pal with Danny Gorden, He was remain to be sidekick of him both stand side by side. Even non-relationship with Rebecca Henry, starts to have his temple but too much action on her. Alec and Rebecca starts on a argument than blocking side to side, but Alec thinks he was stronger than her block from her side when defeating the monster in the second book. Alec and Rebecca become as friends again after apologies during the end of the chapter in the second book. In the first book, he is seen as a little kid who is very strong but not as strong as he used to be. But until the fifth book, he grew very tall and very muscular. He shows his six pack abs in the sixth book while rescuing Heather Woods from drowning, and again while flirting with Rebecca Henry while taking a break from finding pieces of the crystal power.1 Other appearance Alec appears into the video games and other game, Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter Battle, Alec was faced helping with his friends and other saving everything. He faced next with Ron Weasley from team of Harry Potter1. Alec appears in a spoof parody from animated television from Adult's Swim, Robot Chicken (Season 4 - Episode 12) voiced by Seth Green, who produces from this series. Alec Gutzwiller, action figures were released into Marketing shops by November 2001 for the films releases.1 Character portrayal Ben Linkin portrayed as Alec Gutzwiller, casts on December 1999 as of 2007.1 He starts to appear in all the films in the film series, He appears in all four films preceding of Alec that he will be appearing in the two final instruments: Turbo of Catland and The Final Rush.1 Of Alec's first appearance, he begins to became stronger all through the film series, which also first written in the novels. Alec will be appearing in a spin-off, Curse of Catwoman.1 William Adams, an child actor, has portrayal as younger Alec in the beginning of the first film.1 In the series of video games, he was voiced by Tom Kenny, appears in all the games in video game series of the series.1 Seth Green portrayed also voice of Alec appears in stop motion animated television series, Robot Chicken also in 2007 comedy parody film, Epic Movie.1 He is portrayed by Australian, Ryan McFarland.1 Alec will be appearing in the spin-off, expecting of the seventh film, within he and Danny were on their vacation.1 Meanwhile, Alec has find out he was dreaming Catwoman undead. She was a ghost of the dead, he and Danny were both cursed by Catwoman, within starts killing them.1 Reaction To state a rating, Alec is the popular character before Ron Weasley of the Harry Potter series by British author, J. K. Rowling.1 Brief to rate of Alec is a hotshot himself the "Cool Kid", starts laying back relaxing and flexing his muscles perhaps.1 He sometimes taking off his shirt sweating too hard even took in the summer time, if the weather is too hot, forgot to take a shower, his pits begins to stank, when he promoted to put on a Deodorant.1 Alec liked to changed his last name to Gorden, to became a husband to Naudia, who became Danny's brother-in-law, she only a black person and he is white, doesn't matter have different skin color, still can be love.1 Alec is ranked as the "most handsome guy in the series" beating Danny Gorden in second place,1 as well as the fourth book crush of all-time behind Rebecca Henry, Hermione Granger and Jacob Black.1 But he ranked as fourth best Jane Hoop Elementary character behind Danny Gorden, Dr. Catwoman and Rebecca Henry.1 References #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Alec Gutzwiller". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Jane Hoop Elementary's character Alec Gutzwiller *Alec Gutzwiller at the JHE wiki